


The Alexandria Resort

by ResidentHothead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl Dixon, Child Abuse, Daryl is 15, Deanna and Reg own the joint, Everyone is younger besides the oldies like Hershel and Dale, Everyone works or is staying at the resort, Fuck ass Dwight is a damn traitor at some point, Good Brother Merle, Help, Hotel Woodbury is a rival resort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lifeguard Daryl, Lifeguard Merle, M/M, Merle is 25, Negan and Phillip co-own the bitch, Past Child Abuse, Skinny dipping ohohoho, Spencer and Aiden are the rich spoiled teens who make the staff's life hell, Surfing at sunrise, Underage Kissing, later tho, mentions of abuse, resort!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHothead/pseuds/ResidentHothead
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a teen out of school for the summer, and his brother (through lying) got him a job at a fancy resort with him for the summer as a junior lifeguard.Shane and Rick have just finished school and they both landed jobs as security at some crazy resort, and their friends Glenn and Maggie have also landed jobs as staff as well, so the four of them drive up for the summer.





	1. On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Spontaneous idea to write this, I have no idea which direction this will be going in or the ships for this. I'm on the fence about either. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen! 
> 
> Has anyone done a resort!au before? I hope not. This is my shit lmao.

A swat on the ass was his wake up call. But yet, Daryl still groaned and yanked the blankets up over his head. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that it was like fucking 4am. The first day of summer, school had just ended yesterday, and Daryl had a new job. Sure, he wasn’t _supposed_ to have a job at 15, but Merle may or may not have lied and said he was 18, which is how old he needed to be to get this job.   
  
The Alexandria Resort was the best in Georgia, and it’d take a good 3 hours and 45 minutes to get down there, since it was located in Savannah. Merle had been working there every summer since he was 21 as a life guard, and he was going to train Daryl to be one too. Plus it’d get him away from Pa for the entire summer, since it was a live-in gig. He and Merle would be staying in the staff dormatory, like Merle always did. He knew it wouldn’t be anything luxurious, not even close, but the worn out mattress with sharp springs poking through wasn’t exactly any better. Hell, the stiff beds and lack of air conditioning would be better than this ol’ shithole they lived in now.  
  
"Ain’t tellin’ ya again. Get up, ‘r ‘m leavin’ without’chu." Merle warned, and now Daryl was climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans, doing up his belt lazily. He had to go down another notch, because he had gotten even more skinny. He hadn’t even noticed until he was on the last hole, which still didn’t hold up his pants all the way. Hell, he’d be making new notches at this rate. Pulling on his boots and his vest, Daryl didn’t even bother to look in the mirror or fix his hair. He’d just let it stick up, unless Merle cared enough to fix it. Cuz Daryl sure as fuck didn’t.   
  
Packing a couple pairs of underwear, socks, jeans, and a few shirts, Daryl was pretty much ready to go. His bathing suit would be apart of his uniform when he got to the hotel. Purple trunks with a gold stripe down each of his hips. And of course, a matching vest that said ‘Lifeguard’ on the back. He and Merle would of course wear shirts underneath said vest (which were waterproof by the way, fuckin’ sweet) to hide their abuse scars. No one needed to see those anyway. Especially since the brothers would hide their scars from each other. Pretend they weren’t there. Never took off their shirts unless it was to change into a new one or shower. Which only happened here and there. But they’d need to during the summer for their work. It was about appearance. Yet hiring an ex drug dealer a couple years back didn’t seem to hurt their business. Probably since the Dixons weren’t quite well known out in Savannah at the time.   
  
Along with his crossbow and Merle’s bike, he threw his bag into the bed of the pickup truck, enjoying the cool morning air, just before the blistering heat would kick in, say about 8am. Maybe even 7. So Daryl got in the passenger seat, closed the door, and laid his head on it. Maybe if he could fall asleep now, he would be better rested when they arrived. Of course, Merle wouldn’t let that happen. Once they got on the road, Merle fucked with Daryl’s window, rolling his hair up in it more than once, blasted the heat and airconditioning on and off, and his vulgar music played so loud, Daryl was worried either they’d get a ticket for disturbing the peace, or blow out the goddamn speakers. Either seemed equally likely.   
  
The convient store donuts were pretty fucking amazing for being stale and three days old. They said fresh, but everyone knew that wasn’t fucking true. But Daryl didn’t know anything other than stale with most things, so it’s not like he would’ve noticed if Merle hadn’t complained. And threw the donut at the awfully rude cashier who seemed to be in his forties and didn’t enjoy working the cash register at a shitty convient store at 4:30 in the goddamn morning. They grabbed soda and chips for their long trip down to the beach, and paid for everything without issue (besides the donut assault) and soon were on their way to Savannah.   
  
Daryl turned down the music a bit, now that it wasn’t blowing up the goddamn speakers, and looked to his brother who’s eyes were glued to the road. "Think I’ll get fired first day?" He asked hesitantly. Merle’s eyes strayed from the road for a half second before returning, brows furrowed. "Why y’all thinkin’ shit like that?" He asked. The question was rough, but Merle’s tone wasn’t as venomous as most would think. It was laced with the Merle kind of concern. "Well, I ain’t eighteen. An’ I ain’t never been no lifeguard b’fore." Daryl pointed out. Merle clicked his tongue, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Ain’t got nothin’a worry ‘bout baby brother. Ol’ Merle is senior staff. Not gonna let’cha get canned. ‘less ya kill someone. Then we’s both gotta flee the country." He snickered, knowing the expression on Daryl’s face was definitely close to startled. "Ain’t gonna kill nobody!" He defended, huffing when Merle’s snickering turned to full blown laughter. "Jus’ messin’, ya pansy ass. Relax. Big brother’s got it all locked down."  
  
Accepting these words as fact, Daryl turned the music back up and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The window cracked just a bit now, because Daryl was going to jerk the wheel and kill them both the next time Merle fucked with his window, he got to enjoy the breeze on his face without his hair flying all over the goddamn place, and just got to _relax_.

 


	2. Summer's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff are introduced to each other for what is to be their first shift tomorrow, and Rick catches an eyefull of broad shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, these chapters will get longer when I'm done just establishing shit. 
> 
> Also I decided to go with Rickyl for this story, since you guys wanted it.

The Alexandria Resort had to be at least 20 stories tall. It was a tall, rectangular building that was nearly spotless. The windows were squeaky clean, inside and out, and the building looked like it was just power washed with a hose or something, because it's smooth exterrior had little to no dirt sticking to it.   
  
Rick and Shane both gaped at such a sight, this is where they would be working for the whole summer. School was finally over, and the four 18 year olds (including Maggie and Glenn) were now on their own. Adults with jobs, their own money. Glenn was the only one with a car, an old minivan given to him by his mum after he graduated. Thanks, Mama Rhee. Minivans will get all the chicks. Still, it got the four of them and their stuff there just fine. Of course, there was a panic that it broke down, but that's only because Glenn ran out of fucking gas and didn't realize because it was 5am, and Rick and Shane had to walk three miles, to and back, which made six, to the nearest gas station with the gas can that they, only by pure stupid luck, had in the truck of that dumb van.  
  
No other issue occured, so that was good. Maggie grinned, bag slung over her shoulder and lead the way in. "I can’t wait to actually have a job, independence! I mean, Daddy and Beth will be coming to visit, but I’m still a full adult." Maggie announced proudly. "Yeah, my folks are taking Carl down, Shane’s are taking Judith." Rick relayed, pushing one of the doors open, Maggie the other.   
  
"I wish I had siblings." Glenn complained half-heartedly, knowing what a pain his friends’ siblings could be. Maggie and Shane both had little sisters, and Rick had a younger brother. And of course, the younger siblings all got together to terrorize the older ones. Glenn even enjoyed being on the recieving end when he spent the night at Rick or Shane’s. "You really don’t." Shane scoffed a laugh. Judith was 10 now, and she was definitely a handful. A self declared tom boy who always wanted to hang out with Rick and Shane. And Carl, he just had the biggest crush on Beth. Though with him being 13 and her being 16, the four ‘adults’ didn’t see it happening.  
  
"This place is fucking huge!" Glenn exclaimed in a whisper, stepping foot into the lobby. The floor was a shiny dark purple, freshly waxed and polished. Not a scratch to be seen. And the walls surrounding them were a lighter purple, which really complemented each other well. A nervous woman was at the front desk, adjusting her glasses here and there, dealing with some angry guests. The gang decided to hang back, refusing to interfere. Especially since they hadn't even started yet. When the family left, Rick was the one to approach the woman. "Hi, we’re looking for.. Gareth Terminus?" He asked politely. "Oh, you guys are the new staff, hey? I’m Olivia." She smiled, relieved. "We really should’ve had you guys come a couple days ago, even though school hadn’t gotten out yet. It’s been _crazy_." She rambled, grabbing a walkie talkie from her belt and spoke into it. "Gareth, we got the newbies in the lobby." And with a bit of static, a man’s voice answered back. "Great, we really need the help. Send ‘em to the locker room." The other end cut off, and Olivia smiled at the teens again.  
  
"Well, it’s just down the hall and through the last door that says ‘Staff Lockerrooms’." Giving a nod in thanks, the four of them all headed to the locker room. They’d unload the car later, because there was no sense in dragging all their stuff around when they didn’t even know where they were staying. Shane was the one who opened the door, and a colorful bunch was waiting inside. A teen with ebony skin and long dreads, a hispanic young woman with her hair in a ponytail in a tan security outfit, with a tall redheaded man wearing the same. A blonde and a brunette off to the side, both wearing the purple polo and black pants they’d seen Olivia wearing earlier, a man in the uniform as well with a fucking mullet, and a couple adults, a black man and a white woman, one also in security and the other looked like some sort of chef.   
  
All heads turned to face the group of teens who’d awkwardly emererged, some waved, but no one said a thing. The teens moved away from the door, looking everyone over. "Guess we’re all on shift together." The ebony teen spoke. "I’m Michonne." She introduced, flashing a white smile. "Rick. This is Shane, Maggie an’ Glenn." Rick replied, shaking the woman’s hand.   
"Well Dixon should be here. Sumbitch is always late." The tall redhead grunted out, already seeming annoyed. Rick decided it’d be best to stay away from him for now. "Shit, Dixon’s back again this year? They didn’t fire his cracker ass after last year?" The black security guard asked, also unhappy.  
  
"Y’all best watch yer fuckin’ mouths." A voice from the back of the locker room threatened, causing everyone to turn. A man of average height, blue eyes, and brown curly hair stepped out. The man was built like a damn tank though, and Rick couldn’t tell who’d win in a fight. Him or the redhead. "T-Dog, Abraham~" He greeted with a shit eating grin. "Hope you ladies will play nice this year. Cuz I ain’t fuckin’ around, I will beat some ass."  
  
The man called Abraham scoffed, squaring up to Merle, glaring down at the shorter man. "Better step back." A rough, gravelly voice hissed out, and entered the most beautiful person Rick had ever seen. A teen with broad shoulders and a lean build, a dusting of facial hair, but a head of hair that nearly reached his shoulders. His arms were fantastic, as if he used them all the time for strenuous labor, but not lifting weights like Abraham or Dixon were built. Rick couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy, absolutely mesmorized. The beauty mark next to his thin, feminine lips made him all the more adorable, but he couldn’t make out the boy’s eye color, hidden by soft brunette bangs.   
  
"And who the hell is this fuckin’ pipsqueak?" Abraham stepped back, an eyebrow raised. "This is m’baby brother, Daryl." Dixon introduced. _Daryl_. He didn’t know anyone else named Daryl. Never even met a Daryl before. It was only the kind of name you’d hear in a movie or read in a book. But here was a Daryl, standing right in front of him. "An’ he’s apart of the junior staff ‘is year. Life guard, jus’ like Ol’ Merle." Merle? That was his name? Merle Dixon? Well, it sounded about right. This guy definitely seemed like a Merle. But Daryl? How was he related to this other guy? Merle stood tall and proud, yet Daryl remained feral, submissive and in the background. Didn’t introduce himself, so he didn’t seem like a talker. And the way he gnawed at his thumb uncomfortably told Rick he wasn’t fond of social situations. He seemed like a loner, anyway. Or a biker, the way he and his brother were both dressed in leather vests.   
  
"Ok, cut the conversations." A man in the similar purple uniform walked in, his name tag reading ‘Manager’, enscribed in gold. This must be Mr. Terminus. "Only tell me if I got your job wrong. Otherwise, no talking. Thank you. Denise - Nurse, Tara - Childcare, Abraham - Security, Carol - Chef, Theodore - Security, Rosita - Secuirty, Michonne - Waitress, Maggie - Housekeeping, Glenn - Housekeeping, Rick - Security, Merle - Lifegaurd, Shane - Security, and Daryl - Lifegaurd." He read off of his clipboard, not making eye contact with anyone. "Great. Welcome back returning staff, Merle if you start any shit I will have you sacked." He warned right off the bat, causing Merle to snicker in an obnoxious, sinister fashion. "Ain’t cannin’ me, I saved Monroe’s boy, uh.. Spencer." "Aiden." "It matters."   
  
But Rick couldn’t stop his eyes from straying back to the new lifegaurd. Damn, Rick would fucking throw himself in the ocean if it meant he would save him. But also not, because he didn’t want _Merle_ saving him. "You guys will be on the Monday - Wednesday - Friday shifts together. You’ll alternate Weekends and Tuesday and Thursday from day shift to night shift. So you will not always see these same faces working together. That really doesn’t matter though. Morning shift, you clock in at 8am. Your lunch break schedules will be posted tomorrow. Night shift clock in is at 7pm. You will have access to the beach after it closes at 9, and in the morning before it opens at 10. Staff dormatory is co-ed, but that doesn’t mean the rooms are. I really don’t care who rooms with who, as long as the girls stay on one side of the hallway, and the boys on the opposite." Gareth continued, not giving anyone a chance to speak. Though it really didn’t seem necessary.  
  
"Guests will have the option to fill out a service survey. Any less than 7 out of 10 stars, that’s a strike. We have a reputation to uphold, and no matter what, you will treat the guests with respect. _Dixons_." He sneered. Daryl flinched, and Merle just let out a humorless scoff. "Three strikes, and you’re fired. You should all have a copy of the rules, or you will recieve them before the night is over. I have things to do, so I can’t stand here and explain them all to you. If you have any questions, ask myself or Alex, he’s the night manager." And with that, they were dismissed.   
  
"We don’t start today?" Glenn asked. That earned him a snort and a couple scoffs. "Nope, sorry kid. We start bright and early tomorrow morning." T-Dog nudged him, heading off. "C’mon, we’ll show you guys the dorm." Abraham huffed, marching off after T-Dog, the rest of the staff following in suit. Besides the Dixons. They hung back. And Rick took one last glance back at Daryl before heading back to Glenn’s fucking minivan to unload their stuff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Security: Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Abraham, Rosita, Dawn, Gorman
> 
> Kitchen: Michonne, Carol, Eric
> 
> Childcare: Tara, Jessie
> 
> Infirmary: Denise, Dr. S, Edward Stevens, Edwin Jenner, Pete 
> 
> Housekeeping: Maggie, Glenn, Morales, Jaqui
> 
> Janitor: Morgan
> 
> Lobby: Eugene, Olivia
> 
> Lifegaurds: Merle, Daryl
> 
> (More to this list will be added when I think of more positions!)


End file.
